Our souls are one
by zjray96
Summary: When Bickslow and the Thunder God Tribe depart on a week long job, Lisanna becomes worried when they don't return a month later. Yet when he returns, Lisanna is surprised at his gift. Bixanna NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA.


Lisanna sat waiting by the door to the guild, watching for what seemed for eternity for Bickslow. The youngest Strauss switched sleeves for one of her sleeves was damp from the tears she had shed. For once, the entire guild was in pure silence as they too sat in waiting for their missing comrades. You see, Bickslow was on a weeklong job with the thunder god tribe. But, Bix hasn't returned for at least a month.

The whole guild was gloomy; none was more upset than Lisanna was. "I-Idiot…" Lis sniffled, missing her boyfriend like hell. Everything that past month had been so boring with him, Lisanna couldn't 'stalk' Evergreen and Elfman since Evergreen wasn't there. The youngest Takeover mage jumped down from her stool, releasing a saddened sigh pass her pink lips as she turns her gaze from the door to the table where Bix always at when he was present at the guild.

"Mira, I-I'm going out…." Lisanna spoke in a saddened tone towards her older sister, Shuffling her feet towards the hickory door. Another sigh was exhaled as she gripped the door, biting her lower lip; Lisanna turned the knob of the door, leaving the guild. Once she had exited the Guild, Lisanna broke down into tears. "B-Bickslow…. I-I miss you okay… I-I want you back here please?!"

A month had passed since the Seith mage had promised Lisanna that he'd be back within a week but things got…. Complicated. "Oi, Ya big lug get the hell away from 'em!" The soul mage said in an extremely pissed off tone. Now you see, Bickslow, Freed, Laxus and Evergreen had gone on what Freed had said was an easy job…. Oh how wrong was Freed. The soul mage stood in between his wounded teammates and a beast dwarfing the Demon Deliora.

While on their way back from the job, the Thunder God Tribe stumbled upon a village plagued by the beast. They offered the four mage's all they had if they removed the beast from their village. You see, Bickslow was saving up for a ring as he had plans to propose to his 'Princess'. Back to what was happening at the moment, Bickslow stood his ground firmly. The Seith mage raised a hand above his head, signaling his babies to link together to form a circular formation. With just protecting his comrades on his mind, Bickslow parted his lips, catching a glance to see if the amount of Seith magic was fully charged, which it was. With a smirk forming upon his lips, the soul mage struck. "BARYON FORMATION!" as those words passed the Soul mage's lips, a large beam of Seith magic energy rocketed outwards towards the beast. The creature stood there in shock as he witnessed the beams of massive energy, Screaming, the beast fell over defeated.

"Ya guys alright…?" The soul mage asked, prodding his comrades with the tip of his foot.

With a faint cough, Laxus awoke. "Yeah, t-thanks, Bickslow..." The Lightning Dragon slayer said with a nod.

"Can ya walk, Laxus?" The Seith mage inquired as he dusts the visor off and places the cover back upon his face.

"I think so, I don't think that Freed or Evergreen can but we'll soon see." As soon as the Lightning Slayer spoke, Evergreen and Freed awoke. The two remaining members of the Thunder God Tribe grumbled that they could walk.

After everyone was situated and didn't have any serious injuries, Bickslow spoke a few words to the Village leader, declining the invite to stay as guests of honor for a few days. The soul mage had one of the largest grins adorning his features that he has ever had. "Oi, the fuck are we waitin' for?! Let's get the hell home; I got a feelin' that we've been missed!" The now anxious Seith mage spoke, ushering his three comrades to hurry up.

As the youngest Strauss stopped weeping, Lisanna sniffled, wiping her beautiful eyes before pushing the guild door open. Lisanna entered the guild, head dropped as she exhales another long saddened sighs, returning to her seat perpendicular to her older sister. A gasp was exhaled from Lisanna's lips, hearing the door slam open. All of a sudden the one voice that she desired to hear entered her ears. The Takeover mage bolted out of her seat, crying tears of joy. "B-BICKSLOW!" She ran across the guild hall, jumping into her boyfriend's arms, crashing her soft pink lips against his. That overwhelming feeling of happiness overtook the petite girl.

Lisanna couldn't be any happier as she slid her arms around the taller mage's neck, wrapping her legs around his waist. She broke the embrace, pressing her forehead against his. "I-I missed you, Bix~" She whispered, nuzzling her nose against his adorably.

As the Soul mage along with the rest of his teammates entered Fiore, Bickslow split off from the group making his way towards the jewelry store. "Kekeke, 'bout damn time I had enough money..." He said to himself as he excitedly enters the jewelry store. The Seith mage scanned the glass counters, upon spotting the ring that had a heart-shaped diamond in the center of it.

"Oi, can I purchase that one…?" Bix asked to the man standing behind the counter.

"Of course, sir!" the man said in a happy tone. "Would you like anything inscribed upon it?" The middle aged man asked, raising an eyebrow towards the mage.

"Matter of fact…. I sure as hell would! Could ya have when she places it on that the inscription glows a dark blue..?"

"Of course sir. What exactly would you like for the inscription to say..?" The man asked as he prepared the inscription tool.

"Kekeke, OI, I got it! Now our souls are one." Bix said as his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Yes sir this'll only take a moment" The man said as he began the inscription 'Now our souls are one.' Once completed the placed the Ring inside a pearl white box, trading it for all of the money that Bickslow gave him. Bickslow slipped the box into his pocket, exiting the store; Bickslow had an enormous smile upon his lips. The mage, bolted towards the guild, arriving at the guild, Bix couldn't keep the smile off his face. Opening the door and entering, Bickslow opened his mouth to speak. "OI, WHO THE HELL MISSED ME?!" His words were directed to a certain beautiful Animal soul Takeover mage.

As Lisanna ran towards him, Bickslow held his arms out for her, catching his girlfriend with a smile. The Seith mage returned the passionate embrace, arms made their way around her waist, holding her closer to his chest. Frowning as the kiss was broken by the other. "Kekeke, Ya have no fuckin' idea on how much I missed ya, Lis~ OI I got somethin' for ya~."

"Y-You do..?" Lisanna asked with a sweet smile curling upon her soft lips. "May I have it? ~" The petite girl asked with a giggle, pecking the taller mage's lips.

"Kekeke, of course ya can! Just gotta get down, Kay, Lis?" The Seith mage whispered, pressing his lips against her jawline.

"F-Fine." She replied, puffing her white cheeks outwards before a scarlet red blush covers her cheeks as he trails kisses down her jaw. Lisanna let go of the man that she's missed oh so terribly for the past month.

With a nod, Bickslow bent his left knee, pulling the pearl white box out of his pocket, gripping the top with his pointer and middle finger, opening the box up. Inside was the Ring that Bickslow had purchased only moments before. "Lis…., Will you…."

Lisanna along with the entire Guild gasped in unison as Bickslow proposed to her. She cut Bickslow off, throwing her arms around his neck. "YES! I WILL, BICKSLOW!" Her eyes were filled with tears of joy, allowing her now Fiancé to slip the ring on. Her beautiful blue eyes only widened as she saw the inscription glow blue.

"Kekeke, now our souls are one…." He smiled, pressing his lips against hers, enjoying her reaction.

"Yes, Bickslow, Now our souls are truly one." Lisanna whispered against his lips.


End file.
